Das traurige Ende
by iExterminate
Summary: Hellsing lays in ruins and Seras is dying in Alucard's arms. One Shot. Rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Hellsing at all. If I did, I would make it update FASTER! And I would not have killed off Alucard. So please do not sue me.

Das traurige Ende

Here I was, once more dying in this man's arms. It wasn't enough that I had already died in his arms the first time, but now a second time! However, this time...I would not be given the opportunity to live again. This time...I would be gone for good. Just thinking about it nearly made me cry, and vampires rarely cry. As I stared up into his face, I couldn't help but notice how perfect he was with his long dark hair flowing around us, his crimson eyes as piercing as ever, and his warm arms holding my weakened body to his.

As I memorized his face for the last time, I began to have flashbacks of everything that we had been through. From the first time I laid eyes on him, to the time he gently held me as he sucked my blood to save my life, to the time he taught me how to kill ghouls and FREAKS with my newfound powers, to the time we were surrounded by rivers of blood and he gave me a true smile. This man, my Master, was truly an enigma that I looked up to. It was he who showed me the joys of battle. Yet with all of my memories save for one, he always had that "Cheshire Cat" grin. So to say that I was startled to feel him hug me tighter to his chest, and to see his look of dismay was definitely the understatement of the year. This man was supposed to be unfeeling. He told me once that emotions were for humans. I had always thought that I was pathetic in his eyes. That my clinging on to what little of my humanity I had left was a disgrace. I even thought he despised me with all of his taunting. So to see him so distraught confused me. He didn't like me, right?

I wished that I wasn't dying. I wanted to comfort him; to stop his bloody tears from falling. I realized that this side of the man was not a side I liked. Damn Iscariot XIII! If it weren't for them, none of this would have happened! Sir Integra would still be well, Hellsing would still be whole, and I wouldn't be dying. But no. Life was cruel and Iscariot XIII destroyed everything that I had come to know and love. In desperation, we offered them an alliance grudgingly, but they refused. Instead, they secretly worked on a plan that would be the end to Hellsing forever. They ambushed us with so many of their troops, it was worse than the time we battled the Nazi's. I don't think I had ever seen so much slaughter in so little time. We were the best, and even that wasn't enough to save us.

Master fought against their trump card Alexander Anderson as always, and in the midst of battle he did not realize the new threat that Anderson threw at him. That's why I lay here in his arms, my life slowly but quickly flowing out of my many wounds to form crimson pools on the ground. After the initial shock of my un-selfish act to save him, Master broke his Seal of Restriction and killed everything within a 100 mile radius of the burning Hellsing building. But it was already too late. Alexander Anderson's blessed silver knives had found their homes inside of my heart, and nothing could save me now, not even his own blood.

Still gazing up into Master's eyes, I could feel my dying heart's attempt to flutter. I fell in love with this man. This man whom the human race saw as a monster. But I knew better. Deep down, hidden under many layers of his cold heart, he still cared. He tried to set me free many times, feeling that it would be for the best, but I always refused. I was afraid of leaving him and losing him forever. I never wanted to leave his side, even if he acted like a heartless monster. Yet here I was doing exactly what I feared the most.

Weakly, I lifted my arm to touch his cheek, wincing as the pain tore through my abdomen and my chest. I struggled to tell him not to cry for me, but my attempts to speak were in vain. I was past the point of no return. I was dying much too quickly. I couldn't find the strength to open my mouth to tell him everything. So instead, I put on a weak smile. He always did make me smile, even though at times I hated him with a passion. Softly, I could feel a faint poking inside of my mind as if someone was knocking on my mental walls. Was he trying to speak to me? Softly, I felt my walls collapse as he gently pushed past them. I tried to make my mind work for just a little bit longer, trying to make out his precious words. I could make out mumblings, and as I concentrated more I could faintly make out what he was telling me, as if we were a million miles away from each other instead of being right next to each other.

'...Can't die.' His voice echoed the pain on his face.

I put everything I had into what little strength I had left in my weakened state.

'Thank you Master for everything! I am glad that I accepted your offer in Cheddar. Please don't be upset. I'm happy to have finally been useful to you. I...love...you...Goodbye.'

I could see it now, the light that everyone talks about when you die. I didn't want to go, but as the light began to get brighter, the pain that wracked my body slowly faded. I could feel a part of myself separate from my damaged shell of a body. Surprised, I looked away from the light to see my Master holding my dead body and crying out into the night. Hurt, I walked away from the light and back towards him to give him one last message.

'You probably can't see me, but I'm sure you can hear me. I will always be with you Master. I know now that you loved me too, and our love will always last forever. I'll always watch over you, and I'll be waiting for you time to join me, but that time is not now. Please forgive me Master.'

I watched as his body slowly relaxed and he looked up at the crimson moon, blood tears dripping off of his handsome face in streams.

'Tonight, is truly a beautiful night Master.'

And with that said, I turned back to the light and followed the tunnel. Where I would be going, I didn't know. Perhaps, to be with my parents? Even in my uncertainty, I did know one thing. I would wait for all eternity for my love to join me.

-Osuwari-

Author's Note: Yes, I know it may be a little bit cheesy and lame, but I literally woke up at 3 AM to type this out because it just would not leave my mind. This was my first angst story ever, so please be easy on me. I'm actually proud of this little oneshot. To say that I managed to put in an allusion at 3 am without thinking about it makes me feel happy! O w O Please leave a review! Reviews definitely inspire me to write more and make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside of my abdomen.


End file.
